Many current computing devices include one or more coprocessors or other embedded controllers to provide security and manageability services. Those coprocessors may be known as a manageability engine or a security engine. Typically, the manageability engine or security engine may be included in the memory controller, I/O controller, or other control logic of the computing device, for example as part of a platform controller hub (PCH). Certain systems-on-a-chip manufactured by Intel® Corporation incorporate a processor and integrated control circuitry in the same package and include a converged manageability and security engine (CSME).
Current processors may provide support for a trusted execution environment such as a secure enclave, also known as an architectural enclave. Secure enclaves include segments of memory (including code and/or data) protected by the processor from unauthorized access including unauthorized reads and writes. Additionally, the processor can cryptographically prove that a particular secure enclave is authentic and unaltered. Certain computing devices may establish a single platform services secure enclave that provides access to security services provided by the underlying hardware of the CSME.